


The Morning After

by Pet_Darkling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pet_Darkling/pseuds/Pet_Darkling
Summary: The day after Halloween and Levy wakes up somewhere other than her room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, please forgive any out of character-ness. This is my first work in a very long time. That said, the characters do not belong to me.

Levy’s eyes fluttered open as the morning sun peeped in through the dark curtains. Her head was pounding and her body was oddly warm. She lie there, attempting to piece together the events of the previous night, when she felt a heavy arm drape over her. She stiffened slightly; her eyes began to dart around the darkened room. The lack of books and parchment could only mean one thing: she never made it back to Fairy Hills after the guilds Halloween party.  
Taking in a deep breath Levy looked for any clues as to where she was. The room was dark, there seemed to be scraps of metal around the room, and on oddly familiar looking guitar propped up in the corner. Her face reddened upon seeing the instrument. She could only be in one place and the arm holding her in place could only belong to one person: Gajeel.  
The memories of the night started to come back to her. As usual the guild was throwing one of their parties in celebration of Halloween. The guild hall was decorated with jack-o-lanterns and enchantments to make it look like a haunted house. Mira had set up a table by the front of the hall were guild members would take turns passing out candy to the children of Magnolia.  
Levy decided that if Erza was going to insist the all residents of Fairy Hills attend the party in costume then her night would be best spent passing out sweets.. Settling into her spot at the table, she saw Lucy and Natsu approaching.  
“Hi Lu! I love the Happy outfit.” Levy shouted, holding her hand to her face in an effort to try and hide her laughing.  
“Yeah, well, it’s not like Natsu gave me much of a chance to pick my own costume this year. This was the compromise” the blonde returned looking down at her blue mitten covered hands.  
“It’s not a bad compromise, at least you got to be Happy I got stuck being a bear,” Natsu grumbled in his brown bear suit.  
The night passed pretty quickly as the guild members came and went and the children of Magnolia stopped the guild in wonder. Levy was so enthralled with complementing the kids of their costumes and passing out candy that she didn’t even notice someone sitting down beside her. Jumping out of her skin she turned to see Gajeel filling the once vacant spot. He looked almost the same as his normal choice of dark clothes, but looking closer Levy realized that he was in fact supposed to be a pirate, feathered hat and all.  
Feeling a slight blush rise to her cheeks she turned to say something but he spoke first. “Mira wanted me to check on ya, something about needing more candy, or something.” Levy smiled, only Mira. “Nice…tail…” he added looking her over from head to toe.  
“Thanks Gajeel, it was Lucy’s idea to be a mermaid.”

***

The sound of Gajeel shifting pulled Levy out of her thoughts. The arm around her grew tighter. She could feel his deep breaths run down her back his light snoring brought her back to peace. She was still trapped in his grasp, but her fidgeting had not woken him yet. Her blush returning as she admitted to herself that being wrapped up in his strong arms wasn’t the worst way to wake up.  
Glancing around the room again she took noticed of her mermaid tail skirt in a pile of discarded clothes at the foot of the bed. ‘Oh no, if my skirt is there, then what am I wearing’ she panicked. Looking down she saw that last night costume had been exchanged for a dark t-shirt that was intended for someone much larger than her. 

***

“Bunny girl got something right, go figure” Gajeel grunted placing his heavy boots on the table and leaning back in his chair.  
Shifting in her chair Levy looked down at her hands. Why did he make her feel like this? When they were amongst their friends she had no trouble taking to him, but leave them alone and she lost all confidence. Taking notice of her plight Gajeel moved to speak again.  
“Getting cold Shrimp? Ya look like you’re shivering.”  
“Oh no, I’m fine, just lost in thought. It’s getting kinda late though. I might move the table inside soon. Looks like the little kids have all gone home for the night.” ‘Why was it so hard to talk to him like a normal person?’ She asked herself.  
“Don’t worry about moving the table I think that’s why Mira sent me out here” the dragon slayer mumbled. “She tried to separate me and Salamander, Gi hehe, Flame brain was looking for a fight and I was more than happy to throw down.”  
Smiling up at him she answered “Sounds right for the two of you. No wonder you got sent out, Mira would pull out her Satan soul on you two for even thinking about destroying her decorations.” She let out a small laugh that caused him to smile. ‘This feels right’ “Where’s Lilly tonight? I haven’t seen him”  
“He’s inside trying to keep Happy away from Carla,” he answered. And like that they were out of things to talk about again. She light out a short sigh. The evening wind blew past and this time she did in fact shiver. Maybe she should have considered wearing a costume with sleeves instead of a just a glorified bra and skirt. “Still not cold?” he said mockingly “Let’s go inside, it’s safe to say the kids are gone for the night” he added moving to return to the warmth of the guild hall.  
Grabbing what was left of the bucket of candy and her chair Levy started to walk inside. Gajeel followed behind her with the table and second chair. Levy could feel his eyes lingering on her and in a spark of confidence, swayed her hips just a little more as she walked. A little birdie had told her that he’s been caught more than once staring at her back side and with that knowledge she was going to exploit it as much as possible.  
It seemed to work because she could hear him nearly trip stepping into the hall. Giggling she turned her head to make sure he was still on two feet. Maybe before the night was over she would do something about the iron dragon slayer behind her. She was a mermaid after all, a siren to pirates she could work with that.  
Setting the bucket of candy up on the bar she slid onto a stool towards the end of the bar, somewhat away from the typical commotion. Mira walked over to the script mage and dragon slayer. “Looks like you had a pretty busy night Levy”  
“It wasn’t too bad, a few big rushes, but it quieted down pretty quickly.” She returned taking the mystery drink Mira had made for her “Ah, Mira what is this?” she asked concerned.  
“Oh it’s just a little Halloween special” she said with a mischievous smile walking away to draw Gajeel another beer from the tap. Staring down into the glass of green liquid she wasn’t sure if she should drink it, but knowing if she didn’t Mira would pout. Taking a small sip she spun on her stool to face the center of the hall. Her eyes made contact with Lucy and the blonde came bouncing over.  
“Levy, come dance with me” she said pulling Levy off the stool and onto the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the guild hall. 

***

That was it, it all started to make sense to her. Lucy had pulled her out onto the dance floor and then it happened. After the band on stage had played a few songs and they girls had danced till they needed a break, Levy found her way back to where she had left Gajeel at the bar. But something was different. He was looking at her different.  
She rolled over lightly so that she could nuzzle up against his solid form. The smile on her face kept growing. The events of the night before where finally making sense. Her motion must have been enough to stir him because she was pulled suddenly from her memories. “What’s so funny shrimp?”  
He eyes darted up and her cheeks reddened. “Oh nothing” she said coy “I was just thinking about last night. And how I had to take you home,” she added laughing. 

***

As Levy had found her way back to the bar a certain pirate was starting to cause a ruckus. “Mira, I’m telling ya. It should be me and you up there playing, not those losers” she noticed that his speech was being to slur. Mira just gave him a smile before turning to Levy and leaning over the bar to whisper to her “You may need to take your pirate home”  
Levy’s face went bright red. Stuttering “But… h..hes.. not mine” she turned to see the towering dragon slayer. Me, take him, home… how? There had to be a simple way, a way to talk him into leaving without making a scene or starting a fight with anyone. Slinking up next to him, she rested her hand on his arm, where was this confidence coming from, “Gajeel, you know I haven’t heard you play in a while. It would be nice to.” ‘Keep it vague and maybe you can get him out of here unnoticed’  
He looking down at her questionably, either he had had too much to drink or she was up to something. Either way he was going to go with it.”Really, gehihi, I didn’t think you cared for my music. But sure I can play for you sometime.”  
“Why not now? The party seems to be slowing down and Erza lifted curfew for the night so I don’t have to be anywhere,” why was she blushing? It wasn’t like this was real date or anything. She was just trying to get a friend, her guildmate, home without incident. Nothing more than that; then why did it feel like more?  
“Sure Shrimp” he grabbed her around the shoulders and gave her a wicked grin. Pausing before the door he shrugged off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. When she looked up at him confused he only responded with “its still cold” and lead her outside.  
The walk to his house was nice, Levy like the closeness between them. They walked the whole waywith his arm around her. She made some attempts to keep their previous conversations going, but she couldn’t muster the courage. ‘What’s wrong with me? One moment I’ve got this and then poof it’s gone.’  
‘Okay, this is it, now or never’ she thought to herself as the two mages approached his front door. “Gajeel, it’s okay if you just want to go in, we can take a rain check on the music,” but before she could keep talking she felt him cup her chin in his rough hand. Glancing up she met his crimson eyes. She was captivated. He leaned down slowly, never losing focus on her eyes. Lightly he brushed his lips against hers.  
Levy was in a completely different world. The light touch was not enough for her, she pressed up to meet him, deepening the kiss.  
“Ge hihi, if I had know that’s all it took, I would have tried that ages ago” he whispered into her ear still bent over from their kiss. 

***

Gajeel looked down at the script mage in his arms. There could not have been any better way to wake up. Seeing her smile made every little doubt in his mind disappear  
“You may have “taken me home” but I’m the one who got you to stay” he said kissing her cheek. “If someone had ever told me little miss Levy McGarden wasn’t afraid to play rough I would have never believed them.” Levy blushed at the site of the hickey that had formed on his shoulder and the remnants of scratch marks on his chest. “Don’t worry your secret is safe with me, but you may need a new Halloween costume for next year, Ge hihi.”


End file.
